


dance with me

by stupidbadgers



Series: promptober 2019 'verse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Snow, but we love him anyway, especially iruka, iruka doesn't love being dragged outside while it's freezing though, kakashi is slightly emotionally stunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: kakashi decides the best time to take a late night stroll is when it's snowing
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: promptober 2019 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743376
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> the promptober verse strikes again! there seems to be equal amounts of fluff and angst in this verse. i really like playing in this verse too, so i'm sure there will be more to come! 
> 
> pls enjoy~~

“’Kashi, what are we doing out here? It’s freezing!” Iruka rubbed his arms vigorously, trying to warm them up. He had no idea what his boyfriend was thinking, dragging them out of their warm apartment during a snowstorm. It didn’t usually snow a lot in Konoha, but this storm had swept in unexpectedly. When Kakashi looked out the window after dinner, he had quickly bundled up Iruka, much to the younger man’s protests, bundled himself up, and then pushed Iruka out the door, never once uttering a word. He simply grabbed Iruka’s mittened hand and pulled him along. Iruka hadn’t been so quiet. He had grumbled about the cold for the last ten minutes, since almost before being shoved out the door. 

“It’s a surprise,” Kakashi finally spoke. He led them through the quiet streets of their home village. Most people had gone indoors to escape the frigid air as darkness settled in. The warm glow of lights from windows and streetlights reflected the untouched white surface of the snow. Iruka realized that his indignation at being pulled from the warmth of home was causing him to miss out on the beautiful sights before him. He paused a moment in their journey, looking around, taking in the landscape. He could see Hokage Monument from where they were, snow piling precariously on the tops of the Hokage’s carved heads. Kakashi was several steps away before he realized Iruka had stopped. 

“The view is beautiful from here, Kakashi.” 

“Yes, it is,” he breathed. When Iruka turned back to Kakashi, the silver-haired man was staring at him, wonder held in his single-eyed gaze. 

Iruka walked up to Kakashi, taking his hand. “Now, let’s continue on our journey, yeah?” 

Kakashi nodded before resuming his pace. Iruka leaned into Kakashi, warmth seeping between the two men. Kakashi wrapped his arm around Iruka’s shoulder, never letting Iruka’s hand go, Iruka’s arm crossing his chest, but Iruka didn’t mind. 

He looked around as they walked, taking a moment to assess where they were in the village. It took a moment for him to realize they were nearing clan compounds. It took another moment for Iruka to realize exactly where they were going. They were at the front gate before Iruka could gasp. Kakashi hadn’t talked about the Hatake Compound at all in the time Iruka had known him. He had figured that it was destroyed in the Kyuubi attack or that Kakashi had sold it off. Apparently, Iruka’s assumptions were wrong. Very wrong. The estate, from what Iruka could see from the gate, was sprawling and while not exactly thriving, it appeared that someone had kept it in order. 

Kakashi placed a hand on the gate, pushing chakra through it. It pushed open without a sound. Kakashi pulled Iruka through before closing the gate behind them. It looked like the main house was directly in front of them, with a few buildings scattered to the left. Kakashi bypassed all the buildings, going around to the right. Iruka tried to keep his head forward, but couldn’t resist looking behind to catch a glimpse of anything he had missed. 

“You can explore later, when it’s daylight and not so cold, love,” Kakashi chuckled. 

Warmth shot through Iruka. That meant Kakashi would let him come back, let him see more of himself. Though the two had been together for close to two years and had been friends for longer, Kakashi was still learning how to open himself up to Iruka. While Iruka was essentially an open book in most cases, Kakashi was the exact opposite, and held everything under lock and key. It was a lot to let someone in so close to you and Iruka understood that. 

He focused back on where they were walking. There was a garden with a koi pond before them that led to a huge clearing with a grove of trees just beyond. It looked like the compound backed up to the forests that surrounded Konoha. Iruka wondered how far the Hatake land extended into the forests. 

The scene before them was breathtaking though. The pond had a layer of ice on top of it and snow clung heavy to every surface. The storm had stopped, the skies clearing enough for the moon to shine through. The light pollution of the village didn’t reach this far, the bright moon casting shadows everywhere. The snow was untouched in the field. It begged for someone to run through it to the trees. Iruka could imagine running through, Kakashi chasing after him. It made laughter bubble from his chest and his cheeks warm. 

“Do you like it?” Kakashi whispered, his voice unsure. 

Iruka looked up into the face of his lover, smiling so wide his eyes nearly closed and the scar that bisected his face crinkling. “I love it. It’s gorgeous. Thank you for bringing me out here.” 

“Even though it’s freezing?” 

“Even though it’s freezing,” Iruka laughed. He pulled Kakashi’s hand, taking off into the untouched field. When he finally stopped in the middle of the field, he wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s neck, pulling him close. “Dance with me?” 

“Iruka,” Kakashi drawled. 

“Please,” Iruka dragged the word out, his brown eyes opening wide. His mouth was almost settled into a pout when Kakashi sighed and wrapped his arms around Iruka’s waist. Iruka broke into a triumphant smile. The puppy eyes always worked. 

They danced to the sound of the wind, swaying back and forth in the night under the moonlight. Iruka had his head pressed to Kakashi’s shoulder, nearly dozing. He hadn’t a clue how long they were out there when Kakashi spoke, his voice hesitant and unsure again. 

“If you wanted, we could stay here.” 

Iruka hummed, the suggestion not quite making it through his happy delirium. 

Two minutes later, he snapped his head back and looked at Kakashi fully, “what?” 

Kakashi was taken aback, “what?” 

“What’d you say?” 

Iruka could see the blush that worked its way up Kakashi’s face, different from the red of the cold air. 

“Well, if you wanted, we could, ya know… stay here? I mean, for the night or… longer?” Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

Iruka stared at the man, trying to process what his boyfriend was saying. When he spoke, he did so slowly, “are you asking me to… move to your family estate?” Iruka knew this was a big deal. It was a huge deal. 

“Uh, yes? I think so?” 

Tears welled in Iruka’s eyes. He tried to brush them away before they fell, but failed. Hot tracks raced down his cheeks. 

“We don’t have to though. It was, I was just,” Kakashi sputtered. 

“I would be honored to live here, Kakashi. More than honored,” Iruka finally managed to say. He threw his arms back around Kakashi, hugging him tightly. He felt Kakashi’s arms wrap around him and pull him closer. 

“I love you, ‘Ruka,” Kakashi murmured into Iruka’s dark hair. 

“I love you too, Kakashi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading. 
> 
> stay safe and well out there. 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com).


End file.
